


Anything and Everything

by TheGirlWithThe555



Series: Rated X(TNLoM)(Not Longfic Related) [1]
Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Anal in third chapter, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Eventual anal, Eventual toy play, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Girl talk in fourth chapter, Hetero anal, Loss of Virginity, Loss of virginity pact, Oral Sex, Sandsy in second chapter, Smut, Tripkey in first and third chapter, clear consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThe555/pseuds/TheGirlWithThe555
Summary: Sandy and Tripitaka make a pact to lose their virginity. When the chance comes up though, do they follow through? However, both begin to realize that there may be more to what they want than just sex.
Relationships: Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey)
Series: Rated X(TNLoM)(Not Longfic Related) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127780
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Anything and Everything

Tripitaka was walking in front of Monkey. The sun was setting, the last bits of light filtered through the trees, and only did more to make his monk look beautiful. 

"Okay, so, you guys can stay here if you want," Pigsy was saying as he looked over his list.  
"And I'll be back soon," he stated. Tripitaka and Sandy traded looks.

"Let me come with you Pigsy," Sandy suggested quickly, watching Tripitaka wink at her. Pigsy gave her a look, but shrugged.  
"If you want, but I'm just going shopping," Pigsy said. Sandy gave Tripitaka a look and the false monk wiggled her brows suggestively.

"Oh, well, uhh, I need more ink. Yeah, ink," it was the quickest lie that the water god could think of. Pigsy nodded.  
"Alright, well, let's get going then," he wanted to try to get back before the night was out. Sandy threw down her satchel and Tripitaka went to her side to grab her arm and whisper into her ear. Sandy blushed and both girls giggled. Monkey narrowed his eyes at them. What were they on about?

Pigsy already started out of camp. Tripitaka whispered something else and then a little louder, loud enough for Monkey to hear, "go get it, Sands!" And she swatted Sandy's butt as she said it. Monkey widened his eyes. What the hell was going on? Sandy smirked at her and whispered in her ear. Tripitaka started nodding her head.  
"I know, I know. I'm going to try," Tripitaka answered. Sandy giggled.

"We'll trade details tomorrow?" The water god wondered as she began to step away, but held back to wait for Tripitaka's answer.  
"Obviously. Now go before he leaves you behind," Tripitaka gestured her off. Sandy nodded and chased after the pig god.

"Okay, do you and Sandy... Have a thing?" Monkey wondered. Tripitaka turned a smirk at him.  
"What makes you say that?" Tripitaka bit her lower lip as she swayed from side to side with the question. Monkey tilted his head. Was Tripitaka playing... Coy?

"You smacked her butt," he muttered.  
"Well someone has to," Tripitaka held back a chuckle as she shook her head and marched past Monkey towards the fire. She grabbed a stick of meat and looked it over before turning it to continue cooking.

"What were you guys whispering about?" He wondered. She didn't turn when she answered.  
"Oh, you know, about losing our virginities," Tripitaka stated nonchalantly. Monkey went quiet, completely speechless.  
"What?" He said after a moment. He was sure he must have heard her wrong. Tripitaka's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, we've been planning it for weeks. We decided that we don't want to be virgins anymore," Tripitaka explained. Monkey shook his head. This was Tripitaka, right? How could she be so blunt about such a thing? He didn't see how red her face was, her voice was coming out calm enough. However, in truth, her heart was pounding with her nervousness. 

"And wait a minute, no way Sandy is a virgin," he muttered as he crossed his arms.  
"How can you say that? She is," Tripitaka responded almost instantly. Monkey's mouth suddenly went dry as he realized what she was getting at. Losing her virginity... And it was only the two of them... And... 

"Monk, you can't be serious..." He muttered as his eyes looked her over. He took her in. All of her and then his eyes lowered to his favorite part.  
"So what? You won't do it?" Tripitaka muttered, her voice becoming disappointed. Monkey gulped dryly.

"Trip, I..."   
"What? Do you not even find me attractive!?" She turned around and... There were tears in her eyes. He didn't mean to make her think he wasn't attracted to her.  
"No, it's just—,"

"Just that you don't want me that way, do you Monkey? Just be honest with me, okay. I don't want to waste my time," her eyes were big and heavy and his heart pounded at her implications.  
"No, Trip it's not that. You're beautiful," he said and she shook her head and clenched her fists.  
"I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the world Monkey... I just... I trust you. I trust that you wouldn't... Hurt me," she gazed at him, her eyes so serious. 

He took a step forward, trying to think of the right thing to say but his brain kept drawing a blank.  
"Tripitaka, I think you're beautiful," he reaffirmed. She shook her head.  
"No," she muttered, but he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her.  
"You're beautiful," he whispered it this time, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Monkey..." She was at a loss for words. His breath was hot against her lips, she was deeply aware of his arms around her and his hands lowered and lowered and... Rested on her backside.  
"You do know that you have like the cutest butt?" His words made her blush and she shook her head.

"It's not even big or anything or—," she began to say, but his hands tightened and squeezed and she shut her mouth and tried to control the flush on her face.  
"I like the shape. I don't care about big butts, it's just round and perfect."  
There was no way she could hold back her blush now.

"You know Trip..." He huffed a sigh and gazed away.  
"I don't feel comfortable with taking your virginity," he shook his head and her eyes deepened with her gaze on him. She pulled away and his arms dropped to his sides.  
"Then why—?" What was with him calling her beautiful? Touching her backside? Saying it was cute?

"What if you get pregnant?" He wondered. Her eyes narrowed. She hadn't thought of that... But that was how babies were made. She bit her lip.  
"It wouldn't be so bad..." She muttered. He shook his head.  
"Right now? During the quest?" He asked her. She looked down, sighing, he was right. Now wasn't the time to bring a child into the world.

"We can still do other things though, if you want," his words hit her ears like a mace bashing her head. She widened her eyes at him.   
"Wait, what?" She questioned. He began pulling off his vest, revealing smooth tanned skin.

"Don't worry Trip, I'll make you feel good," he stated. She took a step back. Her mind was going around in circles. She thought he was denying her. On and off, on and off, she thought deep down, he didn't want her.

"Monkey... What do you think of me?" Her voice came out quiet. He gazed up at her.  
"Honestly Trip?" He wondered. She nodded.  
"Honestly." She reaffirmed.  
"You're my best friend," he said. Her eyes searched him, her heart thumping against her chest wildly.  
"You're my best friend and you're beautiful, and if we're revealing our sexual needs now, I've wanted to fuck your ass for weeks," he admitted. Her eyes widened and then narrowed.

"My ass?" She wondered. He nodded and stepped towards her.  
"I wanted you then too Trip, when I thought you were a boy," he admitted as he hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up.  
"I thought of what it would be like to squeeze my big cock in that tight little asshole of yours and fuck you until you're screaming my name," he said it so suggestively. Her legs became wobbly, she felt like she might fall over. Her head felt light or perhaps heavy, she wasn't sure which. 

"Do you want me to make you scream my name, monk?" He asked her. She was speechless. She thought he was denying her. She lost her confidence and he had almost seemed baffled. Now that it came down to it, he was the confidant one.  
"So tell me Trip? How do you want it?" He wondered.

"Anyway you want it, I'll give it to you," he spoke so seriously. She couldn't find her breath. Her heart raced. She said nothing. A moment of silence went by. He dropped his hand and turned his head, huffing a sigh.  
"You've changed your mind now?" He asked. She shook her head and begged her vocal cords to work.

"No, I'm just confused. You made me think... You didn't want me and now—?" She couldn't make sense of it. Not at all. His gaze found her again, his eyes questioning.  
"Trip, I wanted to lay down ground rules. No normal penetration. Now isn't a time to make children," maybe he wasn't always super responsible. But he had seen enough people get pregnant on accident. He didn't have the time right now. 

Already, Tripitaka had gotten hurt more than once. If he had a child, he would have to protect it at all costs. If he couldn't even keep Tripitaka safe, how could he keep a child safe?  
"Oh... I see," Tripitaka bit her lip. All she really knew about things... Was that a guy put his thing in a girl's place and that was that... She had never even considered that a guy's thing could go... Up her ass.

"Does it hurt?" She wondered. He gazed at her, not catching on to her thought.  
"Doing it in the butt?" she muttered when he only raised an eyebrow at her.  
"If you want to do that with me, I can guarantee it won't. But it won't be happening today," he smirked at her as he said it. She narrowed her eyes before crossing her arms and huffing.

"Well then, were not doing anything tonight then, are we?" She asked. His smirk reached his eyes as he went towards her and grabbed her wrists, unfolding her arms and lacing his fingers with hers.

"Do you want it soft or rough Trip? Tell me,"  
Her eyes looked him over, her cheeks pink and goosebumps running down her arms and up her shoulders.  
"I mean... We're not doing things, right? So what do you even mean?" She questioned.

"Just because we can't do those things doesn't mean there aren't other things to do," he stated as he unwound one hand from hers and brought a hand up. The tips of his fingers caressed her throat for a moment before trailing down her chest, to her stomach, and even lower. She bit her lip and stared at him, watching him, watching a sort of dangerous glint that appeared in his eyes and his mischievous smirk that fitted to his face.

"Do you want it Trip?" He asked as he traced his fingers against one of her hips, through her clothes. She stammered at first when she tried to speak, but lightly cleared her throat and tried again. The fact that his chest was unclothed, revealing his perfect abs and pecs and untarnished sun-kissed skin made her highly aware of just how provocative of a question it was.  
"Ye-yes," she got out. He leaned in, pressing a cheek against hers to whisper in her ear.

"Soft or rough?" He asked. She clenched her eyes shut.  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
"To make you feel good."  
That wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Soft I guess?" She didn't know how rough it would be if she chose the latter. You couldn't go wrong with soft, right? Monkey lowered his face to her neck and pressed a kiss and then another and another. Tripitaka felt her blood pumping, sizzling in her veins like a fire that threatened to burn her. 

He burned her, he made her feel alive. Their time together... Fighting demons together and facing challenges, staring death in the eye and defying it, she wanted to experience everything with him. She wanted to feel him, she wanted to touch him, she wanted to hold him. She wanted to taste his lips and taste his skin. She wrapped her arms around him and his lips trailed against her skin and parted to place a rather sloppy kiss to her neck. 

His hands snaked up her shirt, running up her stomach and then to her sides, trailing up and down, his touch igniting her skin with an enflaming passion.  
"Monkey..." She said his name breathily, shakily.   
"Do you want me to touch you Trip?" He asked her.   
"Ye-yes," she had a hard time getting words out, but it was worth it when his hands trailed back to her stomach and up and then cupped her breasts beneath her shirt. 

His fingers were rougher than she had anticipated. The callous on his fingertips made his palms rough but she decided she liked that when he began to caress his thumbs over her nipples. He began to draw his thumbs in circles around her areolas, running over her nipples again every few strokes or so. He pulled his head away from her neck to gaze into her eyes.

"Does it feel good?" He asked, his voice laced with some sort of heat that she found unbearable. She wanted to drop to the ground and melt into a mess of tangled limbs and bliss, but if she did that his hands wouldn't be where they were anymore.

"Does it?" He asked again. She felt like she was choking, trying to get words to come out.  
"Yes Monkey," she bit out.  
"How good?" He asked.  
"Really good..." She half-moaned her reply. He lowered his head, pressing forward, his lips meeting hers. 

She pressed back, so hard, with ferocity. She wanted to devour him, he lit her like a candle but she was already burning too quickly, melting. Soon enough she would be reduced to a pool of wax, she would just be a wick caught on fire. She was sure of that... She didn't even mind it either. She wanted him to take her, she wanted him to burn her with his touch and caress her skin and make her feel things that she had never once felt in her life. He already did.

He pulled back only slightly, running his tongue along her lower lip, slightly tickling her. She caught his tongue between her lips and... She sucked on his tongue, taking the muscle into her mouth and tasting him, feeling the alien body part with her own tongue as she did so, their breath mingling to the point that she didn't know where her breath ended and his began.

It wasn't like she had imagined. It was better really than anything she had dreamed up. It was him, truly him, and not a figment in her imagination. He pulled away and took in a breath and looked her over.

"You like sucking on things, my little monk?" He asked her. She bit her lip. She liked sucking on his tongue. She nodded. He smirked again, his eyes lighting up.  
"How about this?" He began with such a sultry voice that she feared she may never recover from the thickening of her blood and pounding of her heart. Butterflies pranced around in her stomach and some sort of unbearable heat coiled in her lower abdomen.

"I'll give you something nice and big and hard to suck on and if you do a good job, I'll give you a treat," that was his suggestion. The way he spoke to her drove her wild, made her mind feel crazy. Doing things was one thing, but him explicitly stating so much made it more unbearable. Heat pranced beneath her skin and she felt so hot that she was sure she would burst into flame if she didn't get more of him right now.

"Do you want to suck on something big and hard, monk?" The way he said monk, he looked her up and down, looking hungry, devouring her with his eyes. She had no words, so settled on nodding. What was big and hard though? Wouldn't it be better to keep doing things to each other instead? 

His hand reached up to rest on her forehead and he pushed at it gently, down and down, bringing her to her knees. She gazed up at him, a question in her eyes. He tilted his head.  
"You've never done any of this, have you Trip?" He asked her. She bit her lip and shook her head 'no.' His eyes seemed to dance and his smile grew wider.

"Well, if you do a good job, I'll make you feel so good, you'll beg me to never stop," his words drove her crazy once again. She was ready. She would do whatever he wanted. If he kept talking like that, saying she would beg him to keep doing things to her forever, she was sure she might just offer herself up to serve him forever. She wanted to experience whatever it was he had in mind. 

His hands went to his trousers and he began untying them, his hands fumbling with his rush and once they were loose, he wiggled them down and kicked them off to the side. He watched where he kicked them, being sure they landed nowhere near the fire before he looked back at her. Back into her big, innocent-looking brown eyes.

"Do you want to touch it first Trip?" He held a hand out for one of hers. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, but she gave him her hand and he guided it to his pelvis and settled her hand around something hard and thick beneath his undergarments. 

Her eyes widened as she stared at the bulge, but he tilted his head back and hissed.  
"This is your pen—," she began to say.  
"It's my cock," he stated instead. She looked up at him, but his head was still thrown back. The realization came over her. He wanted her to suck his—, her cheeks burned. Was that a normal thing to do? Did it actually feel good? And if that was a thing... Would a mouth on hers be a thing too? 

She ran her fingers up and down the length of the bulge, it being hot to touch even with the fabric covering it. She narrowed her eyes at it, only getting more and more curious. She had never actually seen one. Well, she had seen drawings of them. Such a thing was hard to avoid in the ancient texts or classical pieces of artwork. This, however, was the first time she would be seeing one in real life.

"And you want me... To suck on it?" She asked meekly as she gazed back up at him. His head came forward to gaze at her with half-lidded hazy-looking eyes.  
"If you want to be my good little monk, then you will," he muttered as he hooked his thumbs in-between his undergarments and skin and began to push them down. 

There it was, dangling in front of her face, rather large compared to what she thought it would be, but not too big that it was gross. Her hand came forward and she touched a finger to the tip.  
"Mm, Trip," his head tilted back once again. Her hand gripped it, loosely at first but one of his hands closed over hers to clench it tighter and move it back and forth, pulling at the skin slightly. 

Tripitaka felt her cheeks go red as she watched his face. His mouth was ajar, drool rolling down his chin before he wiped it away with his opposite wrist. He brought the same hand down to caress the top of her head.

"Do you want it in your mouth Trip?" He asked her. She started at it in front of her. He really liked when she touched it, she could only imagine how he would react when she put it in her mouth. She nodded.

"Yes Monkey, I want it. I want it in my mouth..." She got the words out as she looked back up at his face to watch him smirk at her. He moved her hand away and held his cock firmly in front of her and pulled her head forward, although gentle so that she could pull away should she choose to. Her lips caressed the tip and then she parted them to let it slide in, only to have to widen her mouth more to accommodate his size. 

His length filled her mouth up, reaching the back of her throat and she pulled away quickly to gag. Her mouth watered from it, but she decided she liked the feeling of it filling her mouth up. After swallowing a few times, she pressed her mouth forward once again, taking him inside her mouth.

"Ah, Trip... Your mouth is so hot..." His words slipped out, encouraging her to bob her head back and forth a little quicker. His cock became slicked with her saliva as she gagged a few more times, having to pull away once again to swallow. Tears stung in her eyes from gagging, but it was worth it. 

Monkey gazed down at her face. Her skin was flushed and saliva trailed down her chin, but she went back at it, taking him into her mouth, into her throat. Even so, she was unable to fit it in fully. A salty flavor dribbled from his cock into her mouth and she twisted her tongue around the warmth of his skin, tasting him, feeling him, loving every moment of it. She wanted him. All of him. 

The feeling of his cock in her mouth drove her wild, she wanted more but she didn't know how to get that or even how to ask for that. He told her he would reward her though if she did a good job. The thought of that made her suck him harder, driving him into her mouth as far as she could.

"Fuck, Trip..." His hand rested atop her head, pushing and pulling her faster and faster.  
"Trip I'm going to..." Going to what? She had no idea. But she wanted to make him go wherever it was that she was taking him. She wanted to make him feel good. His pleasure drove her to the point of no return, and she wanted to never return. He pulled her forward, jamming his cock down her throat and she gagged, but he didn't let her pull away. Instead, she felt heat gush down her throat, a salty sweetness bit into the back of her tongue, but she determined that she liked it. 

It poured down her throat as a thick liquid and then he pulled it away and out of her mouth, the liquid dragging over her tongue and a line of it dribbling past her lips and down her chin. She coughed from her gag and breathed deeply, swallowing over and over. Her stomach flipped, but even so, she wanted more. She stared at his cock, but was surprised to find it was smaller, more flaccid than it had been. 

She frowned. Did she do something wrong? Before she could ask, Monkey crouched down, getting onto her level, and brought his hands to either of her cheeks and fervently pressed forward, his lips latching to hers and his tongue forcing entrance into her mouth. She would have let him willingly either way, but she enjoyed the way his tongue forced entry past her lips and twisted with hers, tasting himself in her mouth, tasting her saliva, his breath mingling with hers, his fingertips digging slightly into her skin. When he broke away, she was breathless and panted and he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Such a good little monk, aren't you?" He asked her and she nodded, still catching her breath. One of his hands trailed to her chin where he wiped what was left of his cum and he held his finger to her lips for her to open. She complied, letting him stick the finger into her mouth and she really took the time to taste the remainder of the liquid this time. It was him, his essence, the taste of his seed and she relished it. 

"Do you like how I taste monk?" That sultry voice of his... He could make her grovel and beg him to touch her if he wanted to. Maybe he would. She had no idea, but however he went about it, she would do whatever he asked. She nodded over and over, unable to make words come out of her mouth but she wanted him to know just how much she liked it.

"Okay, your turn Trip. For being such a good girl, I'll make you feel so good," his words were breathy and lingered on her lips. A shiver ran up her spine, she wanted it. She wanted him to make her feel good. So badly she wanted that. She nodded some more.

"But..." He began to say. Her eyes widened. Did she not do a good job? Was she no good at it? Would he punish her by leaving her here? Sexually frustrated and dying for more? Yearning for his touch and the feel of his skin against hers?

"You have to listen to everything I say, okay?" His command came out gentle, as a question. Her heart calmed at that. He didn't even have to ask. She nodded some more, but that mischievous smirk reached his lips once again.

"Uh-uh, I'm gonna need you to say it Trip. Tell me you'll listen like the good little girl you are," he told her. She choked on her words for a second and flushed at the implication.  
"I will Monkey, I promise I will," the words came out something between a purr and a breath. His smirk only widened and he pet her with a hand from the top of her head to the side of her cheek.

"Such a good little monk, aren't you?" He said before he pressed forward again, giving her no time to answer. His lips met hers again with a fury of passion and she decided that if he simply wanted tangle his tongue with hers for the rest of her life, she would be happy with it. Eventually, though, he pulled back, much to her dismay, pulling a whimper from her voice.

"Now Trip, I want you to take off your clothes," he told her. Her eyes widened on him, she flushed once again, only for him to chuckle.  
"You don't want me to see your body Trip? Come on, I'll play nice, I promise," his smirk was enough to drive her wild, but there was something serious and playful to his eyes all at once, and they stared directly at her, never once leaving her. Her fingers trembled as she shakily lifted her shirt, pulling it up over her head quickly. She'd rather just get this part over with. The longer she took, she felt the more awkward she would feel. 

She dropped the cloth at her side and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pants, pulling them down and resting on her rump, she twisted out of them while extending her legs. She did it all rather clumsily and lost her balance, but caught herself quickly. Monkey looked her over. 

Thin clothes still stood in the way of her perfect creamy skin, both over her pert tits and covering what had to be a perfect cunt he decided. She sat there though, staring at him through innocent brown eyes and it only made him want her more.  
"I said take them off, all of them," he muttered. Her face flushed again and he watched her tremble as her hands found the hem of her undershirt. 

This time she pulled it off slowly and when it came off, her arms wrapped around her torso and she gazed downward. He crawled towards her before settling on his knees and grabbing her wrists with both of his hands. He pulled her arms away to take her in with his eyes. He explored her with his gaze, his regard becoming one of hunger. He devoured her with his eyes, his mouth watered as his sights drifted down to the only bit of cloth left on her body.

"Monkey..." She sounded so embarrassed, but he liked that. He knew—he knew he was the only one to have ever placed his eyes upon her like this and he liked that even more. She was his. Completely and totally his and no one else's.

"You look so beautiful Trip," his eyes finally trailed up to gaze into hers and her gaze widened at him and her lips parted with slight shock. He brought his fingers to hook under her chin, holding her head to keep her staring into his eyes.  
"You look so perfect, do you know how perfect you are?" He asked her. She shook her head, biting her lip as she tried to avert her gaze.

"Look at me!" His voice came out stern, but it did the job. Her eyes went back to his immediately.  
"I'll show you just how perfect," he muttered as he scooted even closer. His hand that wasn't keeping her jaw in place brushed against the skin of her stomach and trailed upwards to grab a handful of her breast, kneading her skin before twisting lightly at her nipple between two fingers. That pulled a mewl from her lips and her eyes narrowed at him as she wet her lips with her tongue. 

He caught himself staring at her mouth. Her perfect mouth that drove him wild and made him cum faster than anyone else had ever made him. Usually, he could keep a good pace, but not with her. He had imagined this for too long. He had thought too many times of all the things he would do with her and when he actually got his way, it was so much better than he had imagined. 

She had squeezed every ounce of cum from him simply with that hot little mouth of hers. His cock didn't even fit right, she had a smaller mouth than he had thought, and he loved that even more. His cock had looked monstrous thrusting back and forth from her lips.

"Now lay back like a good little girl," he commanded her and she took no time acquiescing his request. She threw her head back, a little too hard and banged it on the ground. Her hands went up to shelter the back of her head as her eyes clenched.

"Ow..." She bit out and he bent forward quickly, moving her hands to press kisses close to where she banged it.   
"Shit Trip, are you okay?" The words were quick to leave his lips. Her eyes caught his. His didn't look so hungry anymore. Instead, he looked so caring, like he was deeply worried at her getting hurt. The moment caught her by surprise. She knew she desired him but it was at that moment that she realized... She very well might love him. 

She loved the way he was gentle when he needed to be, yet tough when he wanted. She loved the way he kept her safe. She remembered when he caught that arrow that almost made it to her. She remembered when she woke up with him cuddled up to her side. 

One of her hands found the back of his neck and the other grabbed his hair to pull him down, to make his lips meet hers. She needed him. She needed his lips on hers. She needed his warmth, his strength, his everything. She didn't just want him, not just this way, but in every way. He kissed her back, his lips lingering as long as she wanted and when he pulled away he gave her a genuine smile.

"Get comfortable," he muttered before pulling fully away, sitting up and fixing his hair behind his ears and out of his face. She gazed up at him, her heart pounding. She didn't know how much she cared before. She knew she cared, but not like this. She realized in the now, in the moment, how he stole her heart and her breath and she didn't want to waste another second without him. 

When he was done fixing his hair, his eyes found her again and he smirked as he scooted back and then he dipped down, lower and lower to her thighs where he planted wet sloppy kisses. She blinked at the feeling, her legs twitching, her eyes watering, her heart thudding. He trailed kisses up and up and kissed her along the fabric that lined the part of her leg that connected with her hip. 

"Mmm," the noise slipped out without her permission, but she was happy it did because it seemed to encouraged him to move his mouth to hover over her heat. When he breathed out, his warm breath teased her in such an enticing way that it drew another moan from her lips.  
"Does my little monk want me to taste her?" He asked. He didn't look up at her though and she knew a nod wouldn't suffice.

"Ye-yes..." Her voice came out quiet and weak.  
"I can't hear you," he stated. She clenched her eyes.  
"Yes!" She bit out louder.  
"What exactly do you want me to do? Hmm, monk?" If he kept talking to her like this she was sure she wouldn't last.

"Please taste me Monkey, touch me, please!" The words left her lips with a need, a hunger, a ferocity that she didn't even know she had within her. She watched as his eyes met hers for a moment, dancing with some sort of smugness and his lips gave her that smirk that she determined she could live for. 

His thumbs hooked into the hem of her undergarments and he began to pull them down, slipping them off of her with ease, and she raised her rump slightly to help him. Once he freed her of the last of her clothing, his head lowered but he didn't taste her right away. Instead, he inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in her scent, memorizing it, relishing in it.

"You smell so good," he told her and she didn't know what to say, but the words made her need greater. He desired her and that was all that mattered. Finally, his lips dipped lower and made contact with her folds. His tongue slipped out and licked her lower lips, tracing them slowly, teasing her relentlessly. A strangled cry left her lips.

"Monkey, please..." She wanted more. She needed more.  
"Please what?" She heard him ask. She closed her eyes.  
"Please more..." How else could she say it?  
"More what?" He asked and she thought she might go insane if this went on any longer.  
"Please taste me! Please give me more! Please Monkey!" She was begging and he loved every second of it. 

His hands came up and he widened her folds with his fingers and gazed at her cunt.  
"Your pussy is so beautiful Trip, and your so wet for me," he smirked at her, but she wasn't looking. Rather, she only whimpered and he loved that reaction. He broke the distance between his mouth and her clit and took it into his mouth to massage it with his tongue. As soon as he did, a rather long moan turned whimper left her lips and he smirked against her warm skin. 

He tasted her, taking satisfaction in how delicious she was and how delightful the noises he made her make were. One of his hands lowered from the lip he held open and he prodded her opening with it, teasing her more. She bit her lip to hold back a moan that only came out halfway.

"Do you want my finger inside of you Trip?" He pulled away for only a moment to ask the audacious question before attacking her clit with his tongue once again. She had meant to get a yes out, but only a moan left her lips instead.  
"Do you?" He asked against the nub before pressing and prodding it with his tongue again.

"Yes! Monkey, fuck yes!" It took all her will to answer the question and when she did, her answer came tumbling out with more need than she thought she was previously capable of, but she was not disappointed after having answered it.  
His finger entered her, going deep within her and although she had suspected it to hurt, it didn't. 

"So fucking wet," she heard him mutter as he pulled his finger outward, only to press it back in. Tears stung in her eyes once again, but not from gagging this time. No, this time it just felt so good that she couldn't contain herself.  
"Such a willing little monk. All wet and ready for her king to fuck her with his fingers, aren't you Trip? Aren't you?" His questions only made it worse, she felt heat building under her skin and rushing through her body. She felt like electric static settled within her core. She felt like she needed to hold onto something and settled to tangle her fingers in his silky hair and she clenched her eyes shut.

"Monkey..." She got out between labored breaths.  
"Aren't you? Answer the question Trip!" He let out. She felt it. She felt it like a fire burning in her veins and smoldering in her abdomen.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" She bit out as she felt herself driven over the edge. Her toes curled and her fingers tightened their grip as she felt ecstasy roll through her body, killing her slowly and reviving her with its magnificence. Her body shook with tremors and a loud moan escaped her lips. A gasp left after, at the feeling of it all. 

He pulled away and sat up as she caught her breath. She looked at his face, his chin and lips covered in stickiness that she knew was from her and he licked his lips as he pulled his finger out from her cunt and crawled over her and offered her that same finger.

"Now taste yourself," he muttered and she did as he told her.  
"Do you like it Trip? Hm? You like how you taste?" He asked her. She licked his finger clean and nodded as she searched his eyes. His smile reached his eyes as he pressed his lips to hers, making her chin sticky from his, but she didn't care. 

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, wishing for this moment to never end and when he did pull away, her heart tugged. This was it. This was a one-time thing, she was sure. He plopped down at her side and pulled her closer, pulling her over so that her head rested at the crux of his shoulder and chest and his lips pressed several kisses to the top of her head.

"Did it feel good?" He finally asked after a moment. She watched the rise and fall of his bare chest and she trailed her fingers against his opposite shoulder before she spoke.  
"It was amazing Monkey," she told him. He smiled at her, but she didn't see. She felt disappointment in her heart. She loved him. She knew now. She knew that she never wanted to lose him. He was a god though, how could he ever love her? The way she wanted? Her, a mortal?

"Well we can do this anytime you like," he muttered as his eyes fluttered shut. She bit her lip to hold back a sob, her eyes filled with tears and her breathing became heavy. He peeked one eye at her before his face scrunched up and he sat up slightly, caressing her face with his free hand.  
"Trip, what's wrong?" He asked quickly, touching her delicately.

"Did I hurt you?" He wondered and she shook her head.  
"No, I just... I don't want to lose you, I—," how could she explain it to him? What if she told him how she felt and he laughed at her for it?  
"I'm not going anywhere trip," he said and she shook her head and took in a shaky breath.

"No, I... I don't want you to leave me Monkey. I... I want you," she looked away after she said it, but his hand forced her to look back at him. His eyes on her were serious.  
"You're mine now monk, just try and make me leave," he said and her heart fluttered and she sniffled one more time as she gazed at him. A small smile made it to her lips.

"Really?" She asked him. He nodded at her.  
"Forever now," he added. He wouldn't give her up for the world. He would rather die. She stuffed her face in his chest after wiping away tears and she threw her arms around him in a hug. A few moments passed by in which she pulled away only to settle back as she was before, resting against him and taking in the scent of his sweat and the smell of their previous activities.

"So, I don't know if this is the time to talk about this... But," he began to say. She gazed at him as he spoke.  
"But if you want me to do things to that sweet little ass of yours, we're gonna need to head to town... A specific town... That kind of specializes in toys," he told her. She tilted her head. What did he mean toys?

"I don't understand," she muttered. He smirked at her.  
"Special toys that we put inside you to stretch you out and oils that make it slick so it won't hurt you," he explained. A smile found her lips as she nodded.

"Well, whatever you think we need," she stated.  
"So you do want to do that with me?" He asked her, sounding rather hopeful. She shook her head with a smirk and a chuckle.  
"Monkey, I want to do anything and everything with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: Down Jez Dior Remix - Marian Hill
> 
> https://youtu.be/MIFWF-FRNpw
> 
> So I was pretty inspired by the smut written by Imasuckerforships. So if anyone wants to read some more yummy smut, you can check out her series for it.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077314
> 
> She writes monkey so sexily and I literally headcanon him as a dirty talker because of her stories. Well, check it out if you want, I enjoy it. ❤❤


End file.
